


Amethyst

by Maradyne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crystals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Sheithlentines 2019, and no smut for once??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyne/pseuds/Maradyne
Summary: “Jesus, Keith,” Shiro huffed, looking over at his new roommate. “Is this thing filled with rocks?”“It is, actually.”





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnaminnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaminnt/gifts).



> hey n'yall!! happy valentine's day and specifically happy sheithlentines!! It's very delayed since midterms are destroying me right now but my sheithlentine was for cinnaminnt who liked witchy things and college au, which I attempted to combine here with moving. I hope I did ok!! and I hope the rest of you enjoy too!!

It’s during times like these that Shiro is especially thankful for elevators. Despite never missing a day at the gym, his muscles screamed under the weight of holding this large, mysterious box, and he couldn’t imagine taking the tape-covered cardboard behemoth up eight flights of stairs. He started to regret his offer to carry Keith’s heaviest things. 

Shiro found a bit of solace in the steel elevator, resting the edge of the box on the side railing. “Jesus, Keith,” he huffed, looking over at his new roommate. “Is this thing filled with rocks?” 

Keith snorted behind the stack of smaller (and probably lighter, Shiro thought enviously) boxes he held. “It is, actually.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re kidding.” 

Keith’s smirk grew bigger. “I’m not kidding.” 

“Keith Kogane,” Shiro scoffs, returning his own playful grin. “Are you doing this on purpose, just to spite me?” 

“I wish I was, but I already do that enough,” Keith replies cheekily, immediately stepping past the opening elevator doors and leaving Shiro in the dust. “At least it’s the last box!” echoes from further down the hall. 

“I’d think you were out to kill me if it weren’t,” Shiro only mutters. He prepares himself physically and mentally before lifting the thousand-pound box with a grunt. Somehow, Keith manages to balance his stack of boxes in his arms while unlocking the door with his one free hand, and Shiro definitely thinks Keith is trying to spite him—at least a little bit. 

It takes about five minutes for Shiro to finally shuffle through the door, and he heaves a huge sigh of relief when he finally sets the box down on top of one of their dressers. Keith’s already slashing through boxes to knock out some of the bigger ones that hold their clothes and other essentials. Upon hearing Shiro sigh, however, his eyes go bright, and he abandons the other stack of boxes in favor of Shiro’s. “You wanna see what’s inside?” he asks. 

“Sure,” Shiro chuckles, his hand finding Keith’s shoulder. “I wanna see what nearly killed my arms.” 

“I promise it’s worth it,” Keith says, and Shiro notices how his face softens. “I don’t really talk about it much with people, to be honest. It’s not a very common hobby.” 

Shiro watches with anticipation as Keith slices through several layers of tape—his cuts are slower and more careful, as though he were opening an expensive gift, and it contrasted greatly with how he mercilessly butchered the initial boxes. When Keith pulled the box open, Shiro immediately made out the stack of rocks, just as Keith said—but his eyes widened when he saw purples, pinks, and whites shimmering in the light. 

“Are these crystals?”

“Yeah,” Keith says quietly. He has to stand on his toes to peer into the box. “I have a lot of quartz, but there are other ones. Like… that one’s an agate.” Keith points to a wedge-shaped crystal with layers of bronze, silver, and white on its inside, which circled its silver core. He then reaches in to pick up a bag of glossy gems that are dark as night. “This is hematite,” he notes before handing them to Shiro. “Do you want to hold them?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro barely utters, and accepts the sack with both hands. He brushes his thumb against the surface, and he’s surprised how smooth they are and how much they shine. He can’t help but glance up at the back of Keith’s head, and smiles to himself. “They’re dark like your hair,” Shiro says unconsciously, and Keith swings his head back with a blush that matched the rose quartz in his hand. They stare in silence before Shiro awkwardly laughs and holds the sack of hematite out. “Haha, uh… was that kind of weird? I couldn’t help but notice.” 

“N-No, no, it’s…” Keith stammers, averting his eyes to the sack in Shiro’s hands. “It was actually… sort of sweet.” 

It was Shiro’s turn to blush. A couple heartbeats later, Keith scoops the hematite from Shiro’s hands and sets it aside before reaching in once more. “Oh,” he finally says, breaking the silence. “This one is my favorite.”

Shiro focuses on the especially large crystal cupped in Keith’s hand. From an ash grey crust bubbled a beautiful violet cluster. Its rocky texture shimmered like starlight under the living room light. “Wow,” Shiro says quietly. 

Keith laughs softly and brings it out of the box for a closer look. “This is an amethyst,” he explains. “It’s actually your birthstone. Your birthday is in February, right?” 

“Uh-huh,” Shiro nods. He traces the bumps gently with a single finger. “Amethyst is for February?” 

“Yeah.” 

Keith lets Shiro hold it, and he rotates it under the light, mesmerized by the sparkling purple. He hears the floorboards creak, and glances up to see Keith restlessly shifting back and forth on his feet. His eyes flicker about, shimmering violet like smaller amethysts. “This is really cool, Keith,” Shiro says, and he reaches over to tuck a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear before pulling him close. “I mean it. I didn’t even know stones like this had meanings and uses like this.” Shiro presses a kiss into the crown of Keith’s head, and Keith relaxes, smiling against Shiro’s chest. 

“Apparently, amethysts are good for stress relief and calming down,” Keith notes before glancing up at Shiro. “But it’s my favorite since it reminds me of you.” 

“I think that’s the sappiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Shiro can only reply. It’s supposed to be sarcastic, but he looks completely smitten with Keith, and Keith can’t help but lean in for a few kisses.

“Was it worth breaking your arms?” Keith smirks, and Shiro chuckles back.

“Probably,” he says back. “But next time, don’t shove them all in one box.” 

“I’ll put them in three, and them make you carry all of those boxes,” Keith replies, and Shiro bumps him with an elbow.

“You’re such a jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my twitter is [@lavender_lucia](https://twitter.com/lavender_lucia/) and my tumblr is [@lucialavender](https://lucialavender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
